The Darker Side Of Me
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: Summary: When ThunderClan seems to have outcasted her, Leafpool starts to meet with Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest. Life seems easier for a while after but how simple can life be when you have three toms chasing after you? Cont HawkXLeafXAsh & BramblexLeaf!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hawkfrost lay still. Everything was cold. Everything was dark. Slowly he opened his ice coloured eyes, getting to his paws. Looking around, and realisation hit him like a blow from a badgers paw.

"No!" he yowled in horror, he was in the Place Of No Stars! Brambleclaw had killed him! Hawkfrost unsheathed his claws angrily. _How could his brother betray him like this_? He felt tears fall down his cheek. He'd trusted him, loved him like a brother and he'd choosen to save Firestar over his own kin!

_Firestar_! he thought angrily _One day you stinking Kitty-pet_, and _I'll kill you for what you've done_! Just then he spotted a pool of water, it shimmered like the stars in the night sky. He padded over to the mysterious pool, eyes narrowed so they looked like chips of shining ice in the light. Looking into the pool he saw Brambleclaw talking with Firestar, right next to his dead body. He felt rage course through him. Who did they think they were? Just then Squirrelflight appeared through the bushes, followed by her tabby sister, Leafpool. He felt pure loathing for Squirrelflight, she was the kin of Firestar, and she tried to get in the way of him and Brambleclaw. He knew he should feel the same towards Leafpool but…he just didn't. His heart raced at the thought of the pretty medicine cat. He'd tried to talk about Leafpool with Brambleclaw before but the tabby seemed reluctant to talk about her, and he didn't press it. He'd just thought he might feel threatened by her, after all she could probably sense that he had been meeting with him and Tigerstar, and he knew Brambleclaw wanted no cat to find out.

_Coward_! he thought. But know seeing the two tabbies talking privately to each other, pelts pressed together in friendship, he couldn't help but think there was more going on between his brother and Leafpool. The thought of it made him growl. But he had no idea why. Then he saw Squirrelflight leave her fathers side and pad over to Brambleclaw, licking him lovingly behind the ear.

_You roguish tom_! he thought his eyes widening. He watched for Leafpool's reaction but she did nothing, other than pad over to her father to check his wounds. Had he been wrong all along then? But then he saw Leafpool shot a look of longing at the two by the lake, sharing tongues by his dead body. Then he spotted the glint of blue eyes watching them from the bushes.

_Ashfur_? he wondered. Then they disappeared. He reminded himself to talk to Ashfur in a dream. The gray tom should be congratulated on his skilful way of luring Firestar to his trap. And he also knew he had to help Ashfur get his revenge on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight as he promised in return for his help. But right now he felt more eager to enter one of Leafpool's dreams. His claws scraped the ground with anticipation at the thought of meeting the tabby she-cat. But would he be able to? He knew StarClan had their eye on this particular medicine cat most of all, though he didn't know why. But as the cats moved away leaving his body, he vowed that he would try, smirking as he noticed that Leafpool was the only cat to look back at him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leafpool could only see darkness. She knew she was dreaming, she remembered falling asleep in her nest after she'd returned to camp and looked after Firestar.

"Hello," she called into the darkness, "Is anybody there? Does StarClan have a message for me?" Then she spotted the glint of icy blue eyes in the darkness. Could it be?

"H…H…Hawkfrost?" she called uncertainly into the darkness, "Is that you?" Then a giant dark tabby with blue eyes stepped forward. He looked like Brambleclaw in so many ways, except for his icy blue eyes. It was Hawkfrost.

"Greetings Leafpool," he mewed his voice sounding softer then she'd ever imagined it could.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying desperately to hide the emotions she felt for this evil cat, "Your not with StarClan, are you?" He shock his large muscular head and sat down beside her. Her fur tingled as his flank brushed against hers.

"I just wanted to see you," he mewed clearly searching for the right words, "I just wondered…are you…do you…are you angry at me for what I did to your father?" Their was a long pause. She could she desperation in the depths of his eyes and wondered, does he feel the same to?

"No," she answered her voice becoming as icy as his eyes, "No I don't hate you." She looked down at her paws, loathing flickering in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I…I sort of…admired what you did," she confessed and Hawkfrost stared at her in shock, "As you probably know I'm going to have Crowfeather's kits. I asked Squirrelflight to pretend they were her kits. She's gone around and told every cat their hers and Firestar and Sandstorm and are oh so proud. But they don't pay any attention to me anymore." Leafpool unsheathed her claws angrily and she snarled at the ground, "I'm no blessed warrior, oh no, I'm just the miserable medicine cat! I've made my blessed father look bad and now…now both of my parents are punishing me for it!" She felt Hawkfrost's eyes on her pelt. _Did he believe her_? She snarled knowing she meant every word. She could never try to kill a cat as he had done but she knew she felt pure loathing for her father. She felt his tail wrap around her and he drew her in to comfort her. So many emotions filled her then she didn't know what to do, fear, shock, anger, love, longing. His touch felt as icy as the eyes that had drawn her to him. She felt herself freezing, as though his touch was making her as icy as he was. Shivering, she pulled away.

"So why did you really come here?" she asked looking back up at him.

"I told you," he insisted, "I just wanted to see you." Leafpool laughed.

"Don't tell me tales fit for a kit Hawkfrost!" she mewed smiling, "That's not why you're here and you know it!" She saw Hawkfrost shuffle his paws uncomfortably.

"Well I…I…," he stumbled over his words, "I…erm…Just wanted to chat." _He couldn't have lied any worse if he'd tried!_ she thought purring with laughter.

"Well then," she mewed, "What would you like to _chat_ about?"

"Ashfur!" he said a little too quickly, "Well I thought you should know…" He faltered and she thought she saw uncertainty gleaming in those icy blue depths. But it was gone in a heartbeat. "He's the one who lured Firestar into my trap!" Leafpool felt taken aback. Why would Hawkfrost give away one of his supporters to _her_?

"Ashfur!" she gasped, "But why?" She saw Hawkfrost gulp.

"Because I offered to help him get revenge on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight," he admitted. Their was a long pause, neither cat knowing what to say.

"I…I have to go now anyways," he mewed awkwardly and she looked questioning up at him, "Its dawn." With that he turned and walked away from her, but she noticed he gave her a long backwards look as he went. When he was out of sight she fell back into darkness, as she slept dreamlessly.

Hawkfrost watched her sleep, purring to himself. _And now_, he thought, _I know the perfect way to do it_.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leafpool's eyes gently fluttered open. Standing up she stretched and started to clean herself, reflecting on her dream. Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost of all cats had visited her! She shivered remembering his icy cold gaze but whether it was from horror or love she didn't know. Trying to put all these confusing thoughts to the back of her head she padded out of her den. It was dawn, just as Hawkfrost had said and cats were starting to wake up. She noticed Berrypaw coming out of the apprentices den, and Brambleclaw coming out of the warrior den a little while after. He shock his dark tabby pelt and padded over to his apprentice without glancing at her. She sighed inwardly. She'd give anything for Brambleclaw to atleast notice her! But of course, he would be fussing over Squirrelflight now she was expecting kits. She spat angrily. She would give anything to tell Brambleclaw that they were her kits but she knew it would do her no good. The clan needed a medicine cat. As she padded over to the fresh-kill pile she wondered why the clans need had to come before hers. After all, how many of them were actually going to talk to her now? She got her answer almost as soon as she'd wondered it. Dustpelt, who appeared beside her, quickly grabbed a pigeon and stalked away without even looking at her, only giving her a disgusted sniff. Resisting the urge to say something she took a vole from the pile, notice Spiderleg's look of disgust as she did, and took it back to her den. As she munched thoughtfully on the vole, she heard pawsteps enter her den. She looked up to see Ashfur.

"Hello Leafpool," he mewed flatly, "You said to come back if my wound started to hurt and it has." Leaving her half finished vole she padded out to him. He looked guant and miserable. Without speaking she set to work on him, and to her surprise, he didn't hiss, growl or throw her dirty looks.

"Don't you hate me?" she blurted out after inspecting the wound. He turned to her, curiosity burning in those haunted blue depths.

"No," he mewed sounding confused, "Why would I?" She looked at him with wide eyes, could he really be that oblivious?

"Its just," she mewed shuffling her paws, "I ran off with Crowfeather, didn't I. To them, I'm a traitor." She flicked her tail in agitation and she saw Ashfur's eyes glow. Her fur tingled.

"They're just silly fur-balls," he retorted, "Just ignore them Leafpool. I think we're lucky you came back." He smiled warmly at her and she couldn't help but smile back, feeling lighter.

"Thanks Ashfur," she mewed, "Now it looks like the wound has re-opened, hang on." She dashed into her store and got cob-webs and marigold. "How did you re-open it anyway?" Suddenly Ashfur looked nervous and didn't answer. Then she remembered what Hawkfrost had told her. But to her surprise, she didn't feel angry at him.

"Did you meet with Hawkfrost last night?" she asked, lowering her voice to a whisper. He looked at her in astonishment.

"How? How do you know?" he gasped.

"Hawkfrost came to me too last night," she confessed, lowering her voice further.

"He told you everything didn't he?" Ashfur mewed straightening up, and she nodded, "Do you think I'm a traitor now?" She shock her head.

"No," she mewed and Ashfur gaped at her, "I wish I could have that much courage, and kill Firestar." She spat on the floor, muttering an insult to her father.

"You…you want to kill Firestar?" he gasped, "You can't be serious!"

"Yes, I'm very serious," she mewed looking up at him, "You won't tell anyone, will you?" He licked her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"No, of course not," he mewed silkily his, eyes warm, "I just never expected you to side with me." She smiled at him and moved to treat the wound. She finished quickly and he purred with gratitude.

"Thanks Leafpool," he mewed, "That feels much better." He touched noses with her and she stared into those soft blue eyes in shock. Just then Brambleclaw walked in, and when he saw Ashfur he froze.

"Ashfur," he mewed icily, "Are you fit for patrol yet? Its been a moon." He turned to Brambleclaw, returning his icy glare.

"Yes," he mewed almost to evenly.

"Then I want you to go on patrol with Sandstorm and Dustpelt," he mewed stiffly and Ashfur nodded to him, before padding out. Then Brambleclaw turned to her, eyes blazing.

"Leafpool!" he hissed, "What do you think your playing at?"

"Don't hiss at me!" she snapped, "We weren't doing anything wrong. He was just being friendly!" She glared at him. "Which is better than all the other cats in ThunderClan!" He snorted with disgust.

"Seemed like more than friendship he was after to me," he growled and Leafpool resisted the urge to lunge at him. How could such a gentle tom be so arrogant?

"Oh right, I get it," she hissed, letting her fury bubble over, "Now everytime I look at tom, I'm trying to get with him. Is that how lowly you all think of me? Who do you think I am? Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw snarled.

"Don't talk like that about her!" he snapped, "She a great cat and a loyal one to!" She padded up to him so they were nose to nose.

"Don't challenge me you worthless piece of crow-food!" she snarled back then her voice went dangerously low, "I can still reveal your part in Hawkfrost's plan!"

"Try it," he snapped, "You'll be the one to pay for it."

"I have nothing to lose!" she snarled unsheathing her claws, "Everything I had has been stolen from me! Now get out of my den before I chase you out!" He growled one last time before spinning around and padding out. Padding back to her nest she shoved the half finished vole away and slumped into her nest. Gently letting the tears fall she wondered why Brambleclaw suddenly seemed to hate her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hawkfrost watched all this with narrowed eyes. So Brambleclaw loathed Leafpool did he? He smirked. _Perfect_. Then his gaze flicked onto Ashfur's grey pelt. He was sitting outside the warriors den with his blue eyes glued to the medicine cat den. _He loved Leafpool to_, Hawkfrost guessed. He'd soon put him right on that! Leafpool was his, and his alone! He unsheathed his claws in his rage. Spinning around he walked away from the pool, determinded to seek Ashfur out.

Ashfur's padded through the familiar forest. He was looking for Hawkfrost. He had kept his part of the deal, now he wanted Hawkfrost to pay his debt to him. He entered the clearing and found Hawkfrost waiting for him.

"Ashfur," he mewed smoothly, "Good. Your just the cat I wanted to see." Ashfur wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, but he sat infront of him regardless.

"I've kept my part of the deal Hawkfrost," he mewed, "Now I want payment. I asked for your help to get back at Squirrelflight, remember."

"Of course I do," he mewed stiffly, "And I have a plan, that will work for both of us. Leafpool. She will be a good attack against them both! And Firestar! If we can get her onto our side, we can destroy them." Ashfur wasn't sure about this. He didn't want to cause her any more heartbreak than she'd already been through. But if she joined them, they could become close. That made Ashfur's fur tingle and he knew that Hawkfrost was right. They had to get Leafpool on their side.

"So how do we do it?" he asked. Hawkfrost smiled down at him.

"She already hates Firestar and Squirrelflight," he mewed thoughtfully, "We just need to get her here. And to do that we need to get her away from StarClan." Ashfur shock his head. That would be impossible. A medicine cat without StarClan was like a warrior without teeth and claws.

"That won't happen," he mewed sadly, "She'll never agree to leave StarClan behind." Hawkfrost look surprised.

"You really think that?" he mewed, "Ashfur you do realise what time of the moon it is don't you!" Ashfur shock his head confused and Hawkfrost sighed.

"It's the Half-moon you fool!" he snapped impatiently, "Yet Leafpool hasn't traveled to the Moonpool. What does that tell you?" Ashfur's eyes widened in shock. Leafpool hadn't gone to the Moonpool! But that was a disaster. The Clan would be angry.

"But what if the Clan turns on her for this?" he hissed, "She could be exiled for not going!"

"That will make it all the easier," Hawkfrost replied icily, "With no medicine cat, ThunderClan will rot from the inside!" Ashfur had to admit, he liked the sound of that. The cats who's never truly accpeted him, falling at his paws. He smiled. Yes, he liked that very much.

"Fine," he agreed, "That would be good. But just how will this affect Brambleclaw?" Hawkfrost paused before he answered.

"I believe Brambleclaw loves Leafpool," he mewed icily making Ashfur sudder. Ashfur had never wanted to rip him apart more. Brambleclaw loved Leafpool to! Was he determinded to take everything away from him? Getting to his paws he snarled softly to himself. He would not let this she-cat be stolen from him to! Not ever! Not Leafpool!

"I'll go now," he mewed, "And keep an eye on her." Hawkfrost nodded with narrowed eyes and he felt those ice like pupils on his back as he padded out of the clearing. And as he woke from his dream he began to wonder, did Hawkfrost love Leafpool to?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leafpool shivered. Leaf-bare was fast approaching and her pelt was not yet thick enough to keep her warm. But she was big enough to make any cat suspicous but so far no cat had noticed. She knew why, to them she was invisible, unless they wanted something from her, and for once, she was grateful for it. She knew her kitting wouldn't be far off. She heard soft pawsteps enter her den and looked up to see Ashfur standing there. She purred, if there was any cat she wanted to see it was him. They had become close after she'd found out about him and Hawkfrost. He had a vole clumped in his jaws, and recently killed by the scent of it.

"This is for you," he mewed putting it infront of her, his eyes bright, "I just caught it and thought you might be hungry." She licked his ear gratefully.

"Thanks Ashfur," she purred, knowing he must have been up early to catch it for her, "Would you like to share it with me?" He nodded and they crouched next to each other to eat, and she felt very self-concious about how close their pelts were. Once she'd finished her share she sat up and started to groom herself, reflecting on the last few moons. She'd meet with Hawkfrost often, he'd listened to all her worries and problems, and talked about them with her. In return, he'd told her all about Tigerstar, and how stupid he was to break the warrior code the way he did, and how Hawkfrost had wanted to take over the clans, not for power, but to help the clans. And she had to admit, he had good points, how much easier would leaf-bare be if they had more territory and a clan next door that didn't try constantly to take their prey and territory? She felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders everytime she met with him, and she enjoyed their nightly talks. But then again, Ashfur was an even better friend than she could have ever imagined. Squirrelflight had described him in such a one sided way! He was loyal and trustworthy, but she'd told her he was possesive. What a fool, she thought. Did she not understand what she threw away? No matter how bad cats taunts got, Ashfur defended her and stood by her side. He'd even supported her having the kits, and had made her think about keeping them. That haunted her mind most. She felt so little loyalty to this clan now, why not tell them and have the kits? She already loved them, and didn't want to give them away. Nor did she like all the attention the ginger liar Squirrelflight was getting from her parents. It wasn't fair! It should be her, with Crowfeather beside her like Brambleclaw was. But of course Crowfeather had found another mate, had a kit and moved on. Maybe she could say the kits were Ashfur's? But then she'd be dragging him in the mud, and she knew she couldn't do that.

"Are you Okay Leafpool?" Ashfur mewed breaking her chain of thought. She nodded hastily.

"Yes, I'm fine," she mewed, then added, "Thanks for the vole, it was great to share with a cat that doesn't pretend your not there." He purred.

"Your welcome," he mewed and he licked her shoulder, "You know I'll always be your friend." He looked at her smiling, "And that you can trust me. Tell me, whats on your mind."

"I just can't stop thinking about what you said, about keeping the kits," she mewed thoughtfully, immediately trusting him, "Half of me wants to and half doesn't." Ashfur looked thoughtful.

"Like I said," he mewed, "Its your choice, no one elses. Especially not…" he stopped when Squirrelflight entered the den.

"Can I speak to you Leafpool?" she asked then she shot a look at Ashfur, "Alone." Ashfur growled at her, hatred shining in his eyes before he touched noses with Leafpool and padded out. Squirrelflight sat down opposite her.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you Leafpool," she mewed, her voice low. _Like your opinion counts to me_, she thought rolling her eyes.

"Well I do trust him," she mewed, "But that's not what you're here to talk about, so what do you want?" Squirrelflight sighed at her blunt tone.

"The kits," she mewed, "Everyone wants to know when they'll come, do you know?" Leafpool did her best to hold her temper.

"Anyday now," she mewed keep her voice even.

"Good," Squirrelflight mewed smiling, "Firestar and Sandstorm are so proud! They can't wait to see my kits…" Leafpool didn't hear the rest. The instant she'd said those words she felt fury like fire burn in her belly. Her kit…HER KITS?!? I think not!

"There my kits Squirrelflight!" Leafpool snapped, barely containing the fire that wanted to rip her ears off, "Not yours! They'll always be mine! Your just looking after them!" Squirrelflight looked at her incredulously.

"But your giving them away, you don't want them" she mewed and that made her snap.

"Get out of my den," she growled, her voice dangerously low and she unsheathed her claws, "Leave now." Her sisters eyes flickered with uncertianty and she didn't move. Letting her fury take hold of her she grabbed her sister by the scruff and dragged her painfully out her den and dumped her in the middle of the clearing. She slashed open her sisters nose and snarled down at her.

"When I say leave I mean it you waste of space!!" she yowled not caring that every cat was staring at her, then she looked up at them and bared her teeth, her eyes narrowed especially on her parents, "Let that be a lesson to you all! I'am not a slave to this clan! I'am not invisible! Want to treat me like dirt do you? Then you can go to ShadowClan to get your wounds treated, because I'll just put death-berries on your wounds!" Firestar knocked her over and she lay winded on the floor.

"Leafpool!" he spat, no love or care for her in his eyes, "You shouldn't treat your sister like that while she's expecting kits." Leafpool made her mind up in an instant. She howled with laughter.

"You believe that load of rubbish do you?" she growled, "She lied to you, Squirrelflight isn't expecting kits you stupid ginger crow-food eating fool!" Firestar gasped and took a step back. Brambleclaw stood up to her bristling in fury.

"You lie!" he hissed, "Not her. Your just a dishonourable medicine cat!"

"No Brambleclaw," she growled, "You believe the lie." She turned on her sister, "Go on, tell them the truth." Squirrelflight got to her paws and looked at her, her eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

"Leafpool I…" she mewed but she just snarled.

"TELL THEM OR I WILL!" she yowled. Squirrelflight ducked in terror under her sisters fury and looked Brambleclaw in the eye.

"I'm sorry Brambleclaw," she mewed sobbing, "But she's right. I'm not pregnant." The whole clan gasped in horror but she wasn't finished, Squirrelflight clearly wanted her revenge, "I was trying to cover for Leafpool. Shes the one whos pregnant! Shes expecting Crowfeather's kits!" The clan immediately turned on her, all but Brambleclaw, who was frozen in shock, and Ashfur who was standing helplessly at the edge of the crowd looking horrified.

"We should have known you couldn't be trusted!" Dustpelt growled.

"Traitor!" Mousefur howled.

"Chase her out!" Longtail screeched.

"No!" Ashfur yowled from the back, "You can't!" But they just ignored him and continued to throw insults at her.

"Enough!" Firestar yowled after an age, clearly wanting the clan to rip at her first, "Leafpool will stay until she's had time to train another cat, then she will be exiled for this. If we chase her out now we leave ourselves without a medicine cat."

"Think again Firestar!" Leafpool hissed after the mutters of agreement from the clan, "I'am no slave to this clan, and you cannot control me! I will do as I please, not as you command you stupid lump of fur! I will leave, now. You can all die for all I care." With that she pushed her way through the crowd towards the exit, no cat, not even Brambleclaw tried to stop her. She paused next to Ashfur.

"Meet me at the lake side at Twilight," she whispered and he gave her a tiny nod to show he'd heard. Without another word to any cat she padded out of the entrance without a backwards look. Faintly, she heard her father growl behind her, "And don't come back."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ashfur felt sick. He wanted with all his heart to run after Leafpool and look after her, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay in ThunderClan so they could put their plan in action.

"What do we do now Firestar?" Dustpelt asked.

"Yes, who shall be our medicine cat now?" Mousefur asked, "A clan cannot survive without a medicine cat."

"I know," he mewed, his amber eyes not showing a single ounce of regret, "Brightheart knows about some herbs, she will be our medicine cat."

"But I never wanted to be a medicine cat Firestar!" Brightheart mewed, "I'm a warrior!" Cloudtail nodded in agreement.

"You should ask StarClan, not just choose a cat," Sandstorm mewed.

"No! Brightheart will be medicine cat, until she can train a willing cat, and that's final!" Firestar snapped and he stormed back into his den. _Hawkfrost was right_, Ashfur thought as he looked around the shocked faces of his clan mates, _without Leafpool_, _this clan will rot from the inside_.

Ashfur padded through the forest thoughtfully, and he couldn't help but wonder what Leafpool wanted. He just hoped she was alright after being on her own for most of the day. It was almost twilight and he was already nearing the lakeside, eager to see her again. Camp had been pandemonium all day. Brambleclaw was too shocked to do much of anything and Firestar was no help either. Brightheart was a good medicine cat, but she wasn't eager at all about her post. _I wonder how the other clans will react when they find out_, he thought as he sat by the bank waiting for Leafpool. He didn't keep him waiting long. She padded out of the bushes cautiously but when she spotted him her eyes glew with joy.

"I was so worried you wouldn't come," she mewed padding quickly over to him.

"Of course I came," he mewed softly, "I would have fought the whole clan off to see that you're Okay." He gave her a quick check over and purred when he realised she was fine. His purr grew louder when she licked his ear.

"Of course I'm Okay silly," she mewed smiling, "I feel so much better now I'm not in that stupid clan anymore. It feels like a weight has been lifted." He smiled even broader, glad to hear she felt better.

"What did you want to see me for anyway?" he asked her.

"I…I just wanted to say goodbye before I left," she mewed sadly and he leapt to his paws in alarm.

"What?! You mean you're just leaving and never coming back?" he mewed in alarm. He should've known that all along, that's what exile meant, but he hadn't thought of it like that.

"I have to, I'm not welcome here anymore," she mewed looking at her paws.

"Can't you try and join another clan?" he asked desperately.

"No!" she hissed, her eyes aflame, "I will not grovel to another clan for help! I can survive on my own." Ashfur was impressed by her fiery determination; she was stronger than ThunderClan gave her credit for.

"Then stay around," he mewed, "Don't stay on the territory but don't go to far away. I still want to see you." She blinked and he waited tensely for her answer. She paused for a heartbeat.

"Okay," she mewed, "I'll stay." He purred with joy and waved his tail in the air.

"I'll go with you and help you find somewhere to stay before I head back to camp," he mewed and started to head off before she could argue. She padded behind him purring with amusement. They were silent as they journeyed up the border with ShadowClan.

"There!" Leafpool mewed as they reached the scent markers that signalled the end of ThunderClan territory, "Look at it, its perfect!" A little way outside the border there was a tree with a cave at the bottom, a big enough den for any cat. She sniffed the air cautiously, checking for any scents of badgers or foxes. There obviously was none because she dived straight in. _I've at least got to check that its safe_, he thought, not really ready to leave her yet. Padding over to join her from where he was standing, just inside the border, he padded in. The cave was huge! It was as big as the ThunderClan nursery, easily! And Leafpool had it all to herself. There was a small stream at the back so she could drink and there was bound to be moss and bracken somewhere in this unexplored part of the forest. He purred, Leafpool was right, it was perfect.

"I'll get you some moss and bracken," he mewed still purring as he bounded out. He was back almost instantly. He had been right. There was a bountiful supply of moss and bracken no far away and by the scent of it, there was plently of prey. But as he and Leafpool started to make her nest, something struck him. Could Leafpool hunt? She'd never been trained to.

"Leafpool, do you know how to hunt?" he asked, not trying to hide his concern, "Were you taught?" She nodded and he breathed again.

"Not as much as you," she mewed, "And I doubt my technique is perfect but it will do." He nodded.

"Maybe I could train you a little here and there," he mewed hopefully.

"That would be great but how could you explain being away from camp for so long?" she asked her eyes showing her worry for him, and his heart swelled.

"Maybe…erm…" he mewed uncertainly, "Maybe we could meet in dreams, you, me and Hawkfrost."

"Really?" she mewed, her eyes lighting up, "I'd love that. Tonight then?" He purred at her enthusiasm.

"Sure why not," he mewed happily, "I'd better go or they'll come looking for me." He really didn't want to leave her on her own, and he secretly hoped that she'd be able to look after herself. She nodded.

"Okay, but make sure to give yourself a good wash," she mewed, "You can't go into camp with my scent on you." He nodded and started to pad away. But as he did he felt torn. He knew he had to go home, but he felt more at home with Leafpool than he ever did in ThunderClan.

"Ashfur wait!" she mewed just before he crossed the marker, catching up to him, "This is for helping me today." She gave him a gentle lick on the cheek and he felt himself blush, "Thank you Ashfur. You've been the best friend to me, ever." With that she padded back through the trees to her den. He watched her go with wide eyes. Crossing back onto ThunderClan territory he thoroughly washed himself, but he refused to allow himself to wash his cheek. He never wanted to forget that gentle, almost loving lick, ever. And as he carried on back to camp, his tail was raised high with joy. Little did he know there was a pair of icy eyes watching him the whole way.

"Oh Ashfur," Hawkfrost hissed as he watched him pad back to camp from the glowing pool, "Big mistake." He bared his teeth.

"No cat messes with whats **mine** and gets away with it!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Leafpool dreamed. She was in the Dark Forest, that she could be sure off. She shivered, remembering the time she'd seen Brambleclaw here with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. And she'd actually thought Hawkfrost was evil! What a fool she'd been! She padded forwards confidently. She'd been here each night for moons; she knew where to go now. She padded into the clearing to see Ashfur and Hawkfrost already there. Ashfur immediately spotted her and purred with joy.

"Leafpool!" he mewed waving his tail in greeting.

"Hey Ashfur," Leafpool mewed with a smile, touching noses with him, not seeing Hawkfrost's look of jealousy and hatred at Ashfur. She turned to Hawkfrost, with her same smile. "Hey Hawkfrost. It's nice to see you again." That seemed to lighten him up.

"Same to you Leafpool," he mewed with a smile, "As always."

"It's nice we're all here together," she purred, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. Hawkfrost nodded curtly, giving Ashfur a glare which he returned with narrowed eyes. _I wonder what all that's about_, Leafpool thought.

"It is," Hawkfrost mewed turning back to Leafpool, "And since your now out of Firestar's grip," he purred, "You're a free cat." Leafpool purred at that, knowing he was right. Without those wretched cats watching her every move, hissing betrayal at her, the day had passed blissfully. The only down side was she was now away from Ashfur, and although she liked her new freedom, she missed his company.

"So, what about those hunting lessons?" Ashfur asked smiling at her. Leafpool smiled back at him.

"Sure," she purred, "I couldn't have to better teachers." Hawkfrost nudged her shoulder affectionately and Ashfur blushed.

"Thanks Leafpool," Ashfur mewed, his smile even broader now, "Well I suppose we should see what you can do first." She nodded and moved swiftly into her best hunters crouch. She crept forward as fast as she could; doing her best to remember everything Cinderpelt taught her about it.

"Not bad," Ashfur mewed.

"Not bad?" Hawkfrost scoffed, "No offence Leafpool but I've seen kits do better than that." Leafpool felt a bit put out. Cinderpelt had always said she'd been fine at it.

"Hawkfrost don't be so harsh!" Ashfur scold, his tail lashing in irritation, "She's pregnant remember? Have you ever seen a queen try and hunt?" Hawkfrost glared at him for a moment before giving a snort.

"Yeah, you're right," he looked at Leafpool apologetically, "I'm sorry Leafpool. That was rude of me." Leafpool smiled at him, forgiving him instantly.

"That's Okay," she mewed, "You need to be honest with me. Otherwise I'm never going to be able to survive on my own."

"Well maybe we should save the hunting until after you've kitted," Ashfur suggested, "After all, the father is supposed to provide for the mother while she's carrying the kits." Hawkfrost bared his teeth at him.

"What are you saying we pad into WindClan camp and get Crowfeather to hunt for Leafpool?" Hawkfrost snapped. Leafpool grunted, lashing her tail angrily.

"Even if he did," she mewed, "I wouldn't take anything from that crow-food eater. I'd sooner starve to death." Hawkfrost and Ashfur were immediately on their paws.

"No!" Hawkfrost hissed, "You WOULD accept the food. You must keep yourself alive!"

"Don't you ever talk like that Leafpool!" Ashfur joined in, "You can't die. You won't die. I'll make sure of that." Leafpool felt shocked by their reactions, why did they feel so strongly about her death? It was only a joke! Her face obviously reflected her shock because both toms smoothed their fur and sat back down again.

"Sorry I hissed at you," Hawkfrost mewed, "But death before my time is not a fate I would have choosen for myself. And its not one I would want for you either."

"He's right," Ashfur mewed, looking at Hawkfrost as though he wished he didn't have to agree with him, "Don't worry Leafpool, I'll provide for you until you've kitted and the kits are strong enough to be without you for a while."

"Really?" Leafpool purred her thanks, "Oh thank you Ashfur. But, what about ThunderClan? I won't have you getting into trouble for me." Ashfur didn't look phased.

"I don't care what they think I'm doing, or where they think I'm going," he mewed unconcerned, "They can do what they like. You are all I care about." Leafpool blinked in surprise. Did…did he really mean that? She also felt waves of pure fury coming from Hawkfrost.

"Leafpool," Hawkfrost mewed stiffly, "I think you'd better go get some sleep. Me and Ashfur need to talk." His tail twitched, not taking his icy eyes of Ashfur. She yawned.

"If you say so," she mewed. Whatever was wrong between them, they could sort out between themselves. "Goodnight."

"Night Leafpool," Hawkfrost mewed standing infront of Ashfur, with his back to him, so he couldn't talk to her, "Sleep well." He touched noses with her and she gasped. He was stone cold, colder than anything she'd ever felt before. It was like the feel of Moonstone, only he didn't smell of the stars. He just smelt…normal. She backed away with a small smile, dipping her head in farewell before disappearing through the bushes, and into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

Once Leafpool had disappeared through the bushes Hawkfrost turned on Ashfur, snarling.

"What do you think you're playing at?!" he snapped, teeth bared.

"What do I think _I'm_ playing at?" Ashfur hissed, his tail fluffed out, "Who do you think you are, mooning over Leafpool like that?"

"Leafpool is the most beautiful she-cat I've ever seen," he growled possessively, "Such a she-cat belongs to me, and me alone." He shoved his muzzle in Ashfur's face, "Stay away from her!"

"You're _dead_!" he spat, "What can you offer her that I can't? I can be there when she's awake, as well as when's she's asleep! The only way for you two to be together is if she dies!"

"She will one day, and when she does, I'll be here," Hawkfrost mewed, standing tall, his eyes gleaming like chips of ice.

"Not on my watch!" Ashfur snarled, "As long as I'm here Leafpool won't be going anywhere, and I'll do my best to make sure she goes to StarClan."

"Even if you don't," Hawkfrost quizzed, circling him, "No, we want Leafpool on our side remember? We want her to join us."

"Is this not good enough?" Ashfur hissed, "She's here. What more do we need from her?"

"She can help us defeat ThunderClan," he mewed, "And when her kits are old enough, they can help too."

"Your insane!" Ashfur spat, "Leafpool would never agree to that! And putting her kits in danger is out of the option." Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, did this fool truly believe he would let any harm come to Leafpool or her kits?

"I won't let them be hurt you fool," Hawkfrost snapped, "Watch ThunderClan and imagine this when you do. Leafpool returns in the middle of a Gathering. They can't fight then. She can speak out then without any threat to her. She can announce ThunderClan as the fools they are, reveal there plans, fake of course, and get the other clans to attack them. And then…" Hawkfrost scored his claws across the ground, "The clans will be easy to pick off." Ashfur flicked his tail.

"I admit, it is a good plan," he mewed, "But Leafpool is mine Hawkfrost, I will win her heart and don't you forget it. Remember, without me you'd have got nowhere." With that, he whipped around and disappeared through the bushes. Hawkfrost sat down with a calm smile that looked wrong on him, to innocent. Then he burst out into laughter, cackles of long, hearty, dark and sinister laughter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Thanks Ashfur," Leafpool mewed for what must have been the thousandth time that moon.

"That's Okay," he mewed, dropping a rabbit at her paws, "I said I'd provide for you."

"I'm still grateful," she mewed, giving his ear a grateful lick. Ashfur purred, that almost loving lick was all the thanks he would ever need.

"So how long is it now before the kits arrive?" he asked curiously.

"Just one more moon," she mewed, licking her curved stomach affectionately, "It won't be long." Ashfur purred, wondering what the kits would look like.

"How many do you they there'll be?" he asked.

"I think there's three," she mewed, "But you can never be sure. How are things in ThunderClan?" Ashfur sighed.

"Bad," he mewed, "Brightheart's trying but it's painfully obvious she's not happy. She's had to stop being mates with Cloudtail because of it, or was told to, not that Cloudtail didn't kick off about it of course. But what can he do when Firestar is distant like that? He won't listen to anyone. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight aren't talking. You'll never guess what happened yesterday though." Leafpool flicked her ear.

"What?" she pressed, her pretty amber eyes full of curiosity.

"Squirrelflight tried to come cringing back to me again," he mewed and Leafpool let out a gasp of shock.

"She never!" Leafpool mewed, her eyes wide.

"She did," Ashfur mewed with a grin, "But I told her to go chase her tail if she thought she could ever use me again." Leafpool twitched her whiskers.

"Good, I wish I was there to see the look on her face," Leafpool mewed happily, "I bet that was priceless." Ashfur purred in agreement.

"It was," he mewed, then he pulled a face, much like the look of a kit pouting, mewing in a high-pitched voice, "I'm Squirrelflight and how dare you reject me! I'm the best at everything and I think I know better than everyone! I like to flirt with every tom in range to make Brambleclaw jealous because he clearly doesn't love me but I want to make him and everyone love me!" Leafpool let out loud mrrow of laughter as Ashfur portrayed her sister perfectly.

"You know, it scary how good you are at that," she mewed teasingly, "How much do you practice?" Ashfur batted her softly across the ear.

"Haha," he mewed in playful sarcasm, "You liked it and you know it." Leafpool twitched her whiskers.

"Yeah I guess your right," she mewed licking her paw and drawing it across her ear, "Ahh where would I be without you to lighten my day Ashfur?" Ashfur felt a sense of pride and joy flood through him at her kind words. No cat had ever made him feel like that with such simple words before.

"Lost," he mewed twitching his whiskers, "And still stuck in ThunderClan like some of us."

"You never know, there might not be a ThunderClan for much longer," she mewed soothingly, "Maybe we could start our own clan, me, you and the kits." Ashfur pricked his ears, his eyes shining with delight.

"You think so?" he asked happily.

"Yes, why not?" she purred, "You could be the leader. The great and noble Ashstar. And I could be your medicine cat of course. What would you name our clan all powerful Ashstar?" Ashfur rolled on his back playfully, purring at the idea, "Though I have to admit you look more like a kit than a leader when you roll on you back like that." Ashfur let out a snort of laughter and rolled back onto his front.

"I don't know, how about LeafpoolandAshfurClan?" he suggested twitching his whiskers as she rolled her eyes.

"Very imaginative," she mewed playfully, "But why not shorten it to LashClan?"

"LashClan?" he mewed thoughtfully, "Its original, and it has a certain ring to it, I like it! LashClan it is." Leafpool purred and Ashfur licked her cheek. She blushed under her fur and looked away with a smile. Ashfur dropped his gave and added apologetically, "I'm sorry." Leafpool looked at him in confusion.

"What in StarClan for?" she asked.

"For ruining the moment like that," he mumbled, "It was wrong of me to do that."

"Hey don't worry about it, you didn't ruin any moment," she mewed softly before giving him a return lick on the cheek. Ashfur's eyes widen in shock and he turned to look at her. She smiled up at him, her eyes soft and gentle and for a moment, Ashfur could have sworn he saw a trace of love in those amber depths. _This is it, this is the moment_, he thought and he opened his jaws to tell Leafpool…to tell her everything. But a voice cut over him.

"Ashfur, what are you doing over there?" the voice of Brambleclaw came through the bushes, "That's not ThunderClan territory, get back here at once." Ashfur quickly motioned for Leafpool to hide. Not needing to be told twice Leafpool dived into her den. Ashfur turned around and ran back to the border, cover story in place.

"Thanks Brambleclaw!" he snapped, not need to act angry, he was angry, yet again this cat had managed to get in the way of another relationship, and to think, he'd actually once considered him a loyal friend, "I was just about to get that damn rabbit."

"That's outside our hunting territory Ashfur," he scolded, "You can't hunt there anyway."

"But the rabbit crossed from our territory out there, I was stalking it, ready to pounce when your stupid voice scared it off," Ashfur snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me," Brambleclaw growled, "I'm still your deputy. I came looking for you because you've been out of camp too much lately and not explaining where you've been. You're missing out on patrols."

"And?" he scoffed, "Why don't you sort out the rest of the clan before you reprimand me Brambleclaw. Incase you haven't noticed the whole clan is falling apart. Or are you to stuck wallowing in betrayal. You should have known. She's not good for anything. Now if you don't mind I'd like to hunt." And with that he stormed off into the bushes, not giving his once best friend a back-wards glance.

Brambleclaw shock his pelt and crept out of camp. He knew he shouldn't do this. If he was caught he could get into bad trouble. Even if he wasn't caught, he might get his ears shredded anyway. But if Ashfur could see her and make it out alive, why couldn't he? Oh right, because he'd betrayed her…or she thought he had anyway. But he had to try. He'd said nothing to Ashfur when he'd confronted him, but Leafpool's scent was all over him so really there was no denying where he'd really been. But what had they been doing? It made Brambleclaw growl with jealousy to think they were already mates. _No way_, Brambleclaw thought, _Leafpool wouldn't go for him, would she_? But that was a question on Leafpool could answer. Vaguely he wondered if she'd kitted yet. Maybe that was why Ashfur was there, to provide for her. They were all questions that would, with a bit of luck, be answered soon. Brambleclaw followed Ashfur's scent across the border and through the trees until he reached a clearing. He looked around. _Well this is just great_, he thought, trying to scent Leafpool on the breeze. Her scent was strong, meaning she'd been her recently, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He heard the rustle of bushes and pawsteps behind him, but before he could turn his head he heard a warning growl.

"Don't move," the voice growled, "Or your crow-food."

"Do you honestly think I'd be bested by a queen Leafpool?" Brambleclaw asked, not moving, "A medicine cat with no battle training at that." The growl got louder, more fierce.

"What are you doing here Brambleclaw?" she growled, "What do you want?"

"To talk," he mewed, still unable to see her, "I just want to talk to you."

"Is that so?" she snarled, "Well I don't want to talk to you. So go home to your precious ThunderClan and leave me alone."

"No," he mewed simply, "I've come to talk, to apologize, and so I shall."

"I don't want to hear your apologies," she spat, the sound of pawsteps behind him meaning she was pacing, "I want you to leave."

"I take it you haven't kitted then?" he mewed, "You scent still smells of kits." Leafpool snarled and whipped around him so he could see her. Those kits where definitely due soon. But the first thing he truly saw was the fury and loathing in her eyes that had never been there before.

"Who sent you?" she growled, shoving her muzzle into his, "Who? Firestar? Has that ginger fool so cowardly he can't face me himself?"

"Your father is a good cat," he mewed, his voice hard as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at her, "You shouldn't speak about him like that."

"He's not my father," she snapped, "They are not my family. I have no family. My only family are my kits. Every single one of them howled for my blood when I needed them to just accept me, every cat in that pathetic Clan did. You're all traitors."

"Even Ashfur?" he countered and she bared her teeth.

"So what, this is about Ashfur now?" she snarled, "If you so much as lay a claw on him, I'll tear you to shreds and feed the pieces to the rest of those mangy ThunderClan losers."

"Very protective of him aren't you?" Brambleclaw mewed, "How comes you can be friends with him and not me."

"Because he didn't call for my blood when everyone turned against me," Leafpool growled, "You did. You believed her and you sided with them."

"Leafpool please," he mewed softly, "Let me earn your trust back. I know I hurt you, I know they hurt you. Please, I can help you." Leafpool narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, looking at him with her sunset amber eyes with a look of uncertainty, like she was trying to decide whether or not she could trust him.

"I promise I came here because I wanted to," he carried on, "I needed to see if you were Okay, how you were coping on your own. But most of all, I wanted to apologize for not believing you. I should have known she couldn't be trusted after everything she'd done, and I was a fool to believe Squirrelflight could be loyal. Please, let me prove to you how much I honestly care about you." Leafpool studied him for a few more moments, the anger fading from her eyes slowly.

"Okay," she mewed after a while, "I'll give you a chance to prove it to me." Brambleclaw let out a sigh of relief, "But! If you betray that trust, you won't escape my claws for a second time." Brambleclaw nodded and gave her a soft smile.

"I won't betray you, ever," he mewed, "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Leafpool growled, ducking under the roots of the tree she'd been pacing infront of. Brambleclaw padded over curiously and watched as she settled herself in a nest. So this was where her den was.

"Nice den," he complimented.

"Thanks, Ashfur found it for me," she purred, a gentle smile on her face, "Its perfect for me, and when the kits come, I'm sure they'll love it too." Brambleclaw felt a flicker of jealousy at how adoringly she spoke of Ashfur but he said nothing, wanting to stay on her good side.

"So you're the reason he keeps ducking out of camp huh?" Brambleclaw asked and the wall of suspicion went straight back up again.

"Yes," she mewed matter of factly, "By his own choice."

"You'd rather he didn't?" Brambleclaw asked, tilting his head to one side, hope flaring in his chest. But she shock her head and the hope died.

"No, I really enjoy his company," she mewed thoughtfully, "He's very easy to talk to and he listens to me. Understands a lot of what I say too." Brambleclaw almost growled but he swallowed it.

"That's nice," he mewed, "Well it's almost sunset, I'd better go."

"Yes, wouldn't want them to get suspicious would you?" she mewed laying her head on her paws, "Good night Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw ducked into the den and licked her on the head.

"Goodnight Leafpool," he mewed softly, secretly delighted by the fact he let her do so. With that he disappeared into the undergrowth, heading for home.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_This has to be a dream_.

Leafpool was positive about that. Sitting next to her was Ashfur, his eyes shining with love, his smile as gentle and welcoming as ever. She felt a purr rise in her chest. Then she saw three kits scampering around them playfully. Were they her kits? One was a black she-kit, another a blue-gray tom and the last was a ginger tabby tom. All of them had one thing in common, they were perfect.

"They're beautiful," Ashfur mewed softly in her ear and Leafpool looked up at him and smiled, "Just like you." Leafpool gasped in shock. Had he just…he didn't…did he? Ashfur licked her cheek, proving what he'd last said had indeed been meant.

"As…Ashfur, you really think that?" she asked, her eyes as wide as moons. He purred and wrapped his tail around her, pulling her closer.

"Of course," he mewed softly, _StarClan if this is a dream, don't let this one end_, she silently prayed, "Leafpool, I-" She blinked awake. She was back in her den under the tree, the moonlight spilling through the entrance, and most disappointing of all, she was alone. She sighed in aggravation, wondering what had woken her out of the most fantastic dream of her life. She was answered with a sharp twinge of pain. She flinched. _What was happening_? Again, she was answered with a stronger twinge of pain. She shivered, that wasn't right, that definitely wasn't right. She looked down at her swollen stomach her eyes went as wide as an owls.

"Oh StarClan no…" she breathed in horror, she was in big trouble.

_8888_

Ashfur was just about to pounce on a mouse. This one's for Leafpool, he thought with a purr. But before he could pounce the bushes rustled and the mouse scampered off. Ashfur cursed and looked around angrily, determined to find out what had cost him his kill. That's when one of his least favourite cats stuck his head through the bushes. Hawkfrost.

"What do you want?" Ashfur growled, "I was just about to catch that mouse!"

"Well I could leave you to catch dream mice or I could tell you how much trouble Leafpool's in," Hawkfrost hissed, his eyes shining with a hint of fear Ashfur had never seen there before. _Leafpool, in trouble_! That was enough to give Hawkfrost his undivided attention.

"What's happening to her?" Ashfur asked urgently.

"The kits are coming too soon," Hawkfrost mewed, "One kit has already been born and gone to StarClan. You must help her! If you don't, the other kits will die and so will she. Now wake up!" Ashfur blinked awake, his heart pounding with fear. He had to help Leafpool. As quickly and quietly as he could, he ducked out of the warriors den. Keeping to the shadows, he crept around to the secret exit Leafpool had told him about and snuck out of camp, sprinting as soon as he was clear, desperate to help Leafpool, unaware of a pair of amber eyes watching him from the warriors den.

_8888_

Brambleclaw got to his paws as he watched Ashfur leave camp. What would spur the warrior into a seemingly out of the blue absence from camp? _Leafpool_, he thought instantly. But why would she need him to come out in the middle of the night? _She must be in trouble_, Brambleclaw thought in horror, _maybe the kits are coming_! Well he certainly wasn't going to wait here, if Leafpool needed help then surely the more paws on hand the better.

So, doing the same as Ashfur had, he snuck out of camp, following his scent trail through the forest to where he'd found Leafpool yesterday.

_8888_

"Leafpool!" Ashfur called as he approached her den, "Leafpool can you hear me?"

"A-Ashfur!" came her strangled cry, "Ashfur help me!" Ashfur's heart skipped a beat as he raced forward, his eyes shining with fear. His breath caught in his throat when he finally laid eyes on Leafpool. Hawkfrost hadn't been exaggerating; she was in a lot of trouble. She spotted a small blue-gray tom, his kitten fur covered in blood, Leafpool's blood. The poor scrap wasn't breathing; he probably never stood a chance.

"I'm here Leafpool," Ashfur mewed, standing outside the den, "What do you need me to do?"

"Raspberry leaves!" Leafpool cried as another spasm shock her, "They should be…around her somewhere!" Ashfur backed up, scenting the air. _But I have no idea what they look or smell like_! He thought in horror.

"I'll get them, I remember Leafpool using them once," Brambleclaw mewed coming through the bushes.

"Brambleclaw!" Leafpool gasped, moaning with pain. Ashfur growled at him, his fur fluffed up aggressively.

"What, are _you_ doing here?" Ashfur snarled.

"Helping Leafpool," Brambleclaw growled back, "And nothing you can say will make me leave her."

"She doesn't need you," Ashfur growled, "She has me to help her. So go back to your nest and stay there crowfood eater."

"No, she needs my help, I know where to find the raspberry leaves," Brambleclaw argued, "I'm helping, live with it."

"Guys stop it!" Leafpool wailed, "I'm kinda…kitting here!" That snapped them out of the argument, for now.

"Stay with her, I'll be back in a minute," Brambleclaw mewed urgently, running off again. Ashfur ducked into the den, sitting next to Leafpool, hating how useless he felt to help her.

"Not…much…longer!" Leafpool panted before she let out another wail as the next kit came. Ashfur quickly leaned down and nipped the sac, releasing the kit. Then he licked it as quickly as he could, trying the best he could to get the small tom to breathe. He was a ginger tabby, hardly bigger than his dead brother. After a while, it became clear this kit wasn't going to survive either. Ashfur picked him up and put him with his brother.

"I'm sorry Leafpool, I'm so sorry," Ashfur mewed sadly, licking her flank. Leafpool let out a whine.

"StarClan…StarClan is punishing me!" Leafpool mewed, gasping with pain, "They're punishing me for turning my back on them."

"No, Leafpool," Ashfur mewed, "No they're not. Please just hang on, you can do this. You're the most brilliant and strong she-cat I've ever met. Please hang on." Leafpool looked at him in surprise, her eyes glowing in the dark den as she panted with effort. Never before had she heard him sound so distraught. She narrowed her eyes. She had to do this. Even if this was StarClan punishing her, she couldn't afford to lose it. She would prove that she was better than them, and that they couldn't hurt her, not any of them. Leafpool nodded.

"I'll do my best," she mewed strongly before she let out another whine as the last kit started to come.

"I'm back," came Brambleclaw's muffled mew as he ran into the den, his jaws full of raspberry leaves. Leafpool let out a grateful mew taking a raspberry leaf and chewing it. As she finished the leaf she let out a yowl of pain, a spasm in her stomach pushing out the last kit. Leafpool flopped down in exhaustion. Brambleclaw nipped the sac revealing a small black she-kit. Brambleclaw licked it roughly, trying to get it to breathe, as Ashfur watched Leafpool, panic growing when she didn't move. The kit let out a squeak as it started to breathe and Ashfur felt a little relieved. Atleast one of the kits had survived. But what about Leafpool?

"Leafpool?" Ashfur mewed softly as Brambleclaw moved the kit to Leafpool's belly so it could suckle, "Leafpool can you hear me?" Ashfur nearly cried in panic when she didn't respond. _No, no she can't be dead_! _Not Leafpool not now_! Suddenly there was a quiet groan and Leafpool open her eyes. Ashfur sighed with relief, even as Brambleclaw did the same.

"Did…did it make it?" Leafpool asked weakly. Ashfur nodded, his eyes glowing with emotion.

"Yes, she did," Ashfur mewed, licking her flank, "Congratulations Leafpool."

"Well done," Brambleclaw mewed softly, "She's beautiful, just like her mother." Ashfur resisted the temptation to claw Brambleclaw, how dare he speak to Leafpool like that! Leafpool lifted her head, her eyes wide as she looked down at the small black she-kit.

"She's….she's perfect," Leafpool purred, licking her daughters head, earning her a mew, "More than I could've ever hoped for." Ashfur purred.

"What are you going to call her?" Brambleclaw asked, beating Ashfur to it.

"I don't know," Leafpool mewed, watching the little she-kit with soft eyes, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two toms present, "What do you guys think I should call her?"

"How about Darkkit?" Brambleclaw suggested and Leafpool looked thoughtful before shaking her head.

"No, it doesn't quite suit her," Leafpool mewed.

"I think Hollykit," Ashfur mewed thoughtfully, "Like the holly that's outside your den."

"Hollykit?" Leafpool mewed thoughtfully, "Yes, I like that name." Leafpool purred and nuzzled the little she-kit.

"Welcome to the world my little Hollykit," Leafpool mewed softly, her voice laced with affection. Ashfur felt joy rise in his chest, ignoring the glare Brambleclaw aimed at him. Leafpool yawned and laid her head on her paws.

"You must be tired," Brambleclaw mewed, "I'll come back tomorrow with some fresh-kill for you." Brambleclaw licked her ear and Ashfur held back a growl.

"That's Okay, I can do that," Ashfur mewed, his eyes narrowed at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw bared his teeth slightly at Ashfur before backing out of the den.

"See you Leafpool," Brambleclaw mewed, "You should come to Ashfur, and leave her in peace."

"No," Leafpool mewed tiredly, "Not just yet. I want to talk to Ashfur first." Brambleclaw's eyes shone with jealousy but he didn't comment on it.

"Goodnight Leafpool," he mewed before he padded through the bushes, heading back to camp.

"Ashfur, if you don't mind…" Leafpool mewed, sounding awkward, "This is if its Okay with you…could you…stay with me tonight? I don't think I could sleep on my own." Ashfur purred and nuzzled her cheek, more than happy to stay with her for the night.

"Of course I'll stay with you," Ashfur mewed softly, lying down next to her. Leafpool purred at him gratefully, her eyes shutting slowly. Ashfur pressed his pelt to hers, listening as her breathing slowed as she drifted to sleep.

_8888_

Hawkfrost's icy eyes gleamed. This was starting to get out of hand. Ashfur had to learn where his place was, and it wasn't with Leafpool. That spot belonged to him and him alone. His eyes darkened.

Ashfur had to go.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

Ashfur snuck carefully back into camp, ears pricked warily for any sign of any cat approaching. He'd been careful to lick off all of Leafpool's scent before he'd returned but he still didn't want to come up with an excuse for his absence unless he absolutely had to.

"There you are," Brambleclaw growled at him, "You haven't been back all night." Ashfur's eyes narrowed to slits, glaring hatefully at the tabby deputy sitting in the shadows of the warriors den.

"What's it to you?"

"You know full well the answer to that question."

"Do I?"

"You must do."

"Enlighten me."

Brambleclaw resisted the temptation to snarl. This conversation was going absolutely no where.

"Just stay away from her, alright?" he hissed, teeth bared.

"Why should I?" Ashfur snapped back.

"Because I said so, I'm the deputy here!"

"Geeze, Leafpool was right, you need to loosen up. You're such a grump," Ashfur said, rolling his eyes. Brambleclaw flinched. Leafpool talked about him like that…to Ashfur…? He really did have a lot of making up to did in the former medicine cats eyes.

"Go chase your own tail," he retorted, turning his back on him.

"Go chase Squirreldung," Ashfur spat back, ignoring the fiery glare from the deputy as she stormed into the warriors den, turning his back on the deputy of the clan.

His _former_ best friend.

_8888_

Leafpool licked Hollykit's head as she suckled optics soft. She was absolutely perfect. She just wished her brothers had survived too. Hollykit squeaked, almost indignantly.

"Stop washing me, I'm already clean," she seemed to say. Leafpool chuckled. She had spirit, and if she was going to survive, she was going to need it.

Leafpool sighed, stopping her licks as she looked out of her den. She was safe from her father here, safe to raise her kit without the interference of ThunderClan or StarClan. She could be truly free.

Her heart throbbed when she realized Crowfeather could be by her side right now, if she'd just let the badgers have her clan. Now the sacrifice seemed stupid. That clan had never been grateful for her sacrifice for them, and now she'd lost Crowfeather.

But she'd gained far more. She looked down at Hollykit. She looked just like him, and her fiery spirit reminded of him so much. But she'd also gained a great friend in Ashfur and Hawkfrost. Without her clan's betrayal, she never would've had the relationship she did with them she did now.

She sighed again, resting her head on her paws, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of the grey warrior. He was so caring, so loving, so handsome…

She shock her head. She shouldn't think like that, she wasn't even sure if he felt anything but friendship towards her, she had to keep a better check on her thoughts. She'd already been betrayed like that by another tom, she wasn't sure she could make it through another Brambleclaw.

But then what about Hawkfrost?

She shivered, remembering his icy could touch with delight. He seemed to care so much for her. Did he love her? Or was she just looking too much into it.

"Urgh, why do these things have to be so complicated?" she muttered with a sigh.

"What's complicated?" came a familiar deep voice. Leafpool bolted her head up in surprise, looking out at the ThunderClan deputy.

"Oh, Brambleclaw!" Leafpool mewed in surprise, "You scared me." Brambleclaw smiled.

"Sorry about that," he mewed, sitting down outside, "I just came to check you were Okay." _I don't need babysitting, thank you_, she thought, but she kept the sharp retort back.

"Well I'm fine," she mewed.

"How's Hollykit?"

"She's fine too."

Brambleclaw kept back a sigh. He was getting no where like this. She didn't seem much interested in talking to him like this. What was he supposed to say?

"You haven't had any trouble have you?" he asked, voice soft. Leafpool let out an agitated sigh, atleast Ashfur didn't treat her like she was a kit.

"No Brambleclaw," she mewed, _other than an annoying ThunderClan deputy_, "Everything's fine. Stop asking."

"I'm sorry," Brambleclaw mewed, looking away, "I guess I'm not much good at this, try and make it up to the medicine cat thing." Leafpool smiled a little.

"I guess your not," she mewed, softer now, "You know, its just going to take time Brambleclaw." She smirked slightly. "And you being all over-protective is not going to help." Brambleclaw laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, sorry about that," he mewed sheepishly.

"No problem," she licked her paw, brushing it over her ear.

"Well, I…erm…I'll leave you to it then," Brambleclaw mewed, flicking his ear awkwardly; "I'll come back and see you later if you want." Leafpool smiled, holding back a small laugh. Brambleclaw was kinda cute when he was embarrassed.

"Sure, I'll see you then, Brambleclaw," she mewed, flicking her tail in farewell. Brambleclaw smiled.

"See you," he mewed before he headed off, tail raised happily. Maybe Leafpool did like him, a little? He could work with that. He would see her as often as he could, and try and put Ashfur on as many hunting trips and border patrols as he could so he couldn't get in the way. He purred, hoping things might start to go his way soon.

Just be patient, he thought to himself, and don't give up.

If he'd have been paying attention however, he would've noticed a pair of green eyes, watching him as he came back into ThunderClan territory.

_8888_

He scented the air as he watched Brambleclaw return. What was he doing outside of their borders? Not stealing prey he hoped, he didn't want to have to reprimand his deputy for an apprentice mistake.

He growled when another scent caught his attention. He knew it well; it was the scent of his kin.

_What was she still doing here_?

AUTHORS NOTE: Heyy guys! Thankies so much for being so patient with me. I recently stopped using for a while, and now I'm back, I'm trying to update everything as quick as possible. This is the only update for this story I'm afraid, but fear not, more soon! :D


End file.
